Without You I'm Nothing
by afinedenouement
Summary: Just some Royai drabbles. Update: Chapter 29: So Better Things Can Fall Together: "Of course, they had knew of the relationship, but the idea of them getting married at their age shocked them."
1. He Loves Her

Riza hated it when Edward came to see the Colonel. They always asked to talk alone. Riza felt like Roy didn't trust her and it broke her heart to know that. She stopped polishing her gun and looked over at Winry who was in the chair next to her. Riza wondered why she had come.

"Miss Hawkeye?" Winry asked. Riza smiled.

"Call me Riza,"

"Oh, sorry. Can I ask you a question?" Winry smiled, slightly.

"What is it?"

"Well, um, see me and Edward...Well mostly me..." Winry laughed at herself,"Okay, well, I was wondering why you and Colonel Mustang aren't together. I mean, you seem to be in love so I-" Riza smiled and the grip on the gun in her hands tightened.

"We can't be together," she said. Winry's smile fell.

"But--Why?"

"He's in love with someone else,"

"Who?" Riza smiled at her.

"A woman named Elizabeth,"

**A/N: Well that turned out weird.**


	2. They Could Let It Happen

**A/N: I really love this. **

Roy's grip tightened on the glass. His head throbbed. He opened his eyes and laughed to himself. He was still at the bar and insanely drunk. He managed to lift his head to take another drink. He couldn't remember why he was drinking in the first place. He ran through some ideas in his mind. He couldn't even think of one. His head hurt too much. He closed his eyes again.

-----xXx-----

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened one eye. He smiled. It was Riza.

"I must be having one of those dreams again," he mumbled.

"Oh, Colonel," Riza sighed. Roy saw pity in her eyes. He felt her helping him stand. He realized that he wasn't dreaming because Riza was still in military uniform not in the outfits he dreamed her in. As soon as she had him standing on his feet, he felt light-headed and weak in the knees. He stared at Riza.

"Wha-Riza?" he tried to speak. It wasn't what he wanted to say. She looked at him and smiled gently.

"Yes sir. I'm here," she said. He sighed: Oh yeah that's right.

-----xXx-----

Riza managed to walk him outside. He grabbed her shoulder.

"I can manage from here," he said and started to walk. He stumbled and fell. Riza ran to his side. He smiled again.

"Let's get you home sir," she said and helped him up.

She tried to support him while she tried to open his door. He stood up straight and stopped leaning against her.

"Sir?" Riza asked. She reached up to touch him but he grabbed her hand. He was starting to become aware of what was going on.

"Riza..." He looked at her. She smiled, eyes full of pity.

"What is it sir?" she asked him. He kissed her. She let him. They could pretend for tonight, couldn't they? In the morning they would forget or try to.

He was drunk.

She was drunkenly in love.

They could let this happen.

They wanted to let it happen.

Just for a night they could be in love.


	3. Us Against The World

**A/N: My thanks is beyond words. Thank you Reffer Lift. Thank you. Thank you Dailenna. Thank you. Thank you little miss clueless. Thank you. Especially, Reffer Lift because I think I probably would have stopped writing if it wasn't for you.**

She sat on his couch and watched him pace back and forth in front of her. He couldn't stop himself from opening up to her. She made it too damn easy.

"I mean, look at this whole mess, Riza. How am I supposed to become the Furhrer? Please tell me because I'm think I'm about ready to give up the goal. I mean sure Hughes would want me to achieve my goal but it just seems so far out of reach now. Besides look at the trouble I've caused," A frown sunk into Riza's face.

"What trouble sir?" She asked him. He stopped pacing and looked at her, surprised by her question.

"What do you mean what trouble? Open your eyes! I-"

"It's our job to protect you though," Riza tried assuring him as he started to pace again.

"That's just it. Everyone dies before me,"

"Don't say that," Riza hated him he went on like this. She felt helpless.

"It's true though. How can everyone keep believeing in me? Why? I think they know I won't make it to the top. Why are they trying so hard to help me though? It's useless. And you Riza," she looked up at him, "Why do you still believe in me? After you've seen what I've done during the war and..Why Riza? You would give everything away if it was to save me? I mean, sure I would do the same for you, but why is it like that?" He stopped walking and looked at her. He frowned when he noticed her eyes were glistening with tears that were being held back. He sighed, "Can I kiss you?" he asked. She watched him near her. His hands were shaking. He wondered when they had fallen in love.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked. He was shaking, "Because if I kiss you, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself," His hands touched her face. He kissed her. His hands were shaking. She was scared of how this would change things. She was shaking underneath him. He knew that this was wrong on so many levels. She knew that he loved her, so it was okay. He knew that this could ruin them if someone found it. He couldn't stop himself from being scared and shaking. She was shaking too, but trying her best not to let him know. Their whole world was shaking because it was them against the world. At least neither of them had to fight alone.

**A/N: I'm in love with this one. I'm so proud of it because it just worked out the way I wanted it too.**


	4. You Could Stay Forever

**A/N: I'm sorry. I have been really lazy lately. Don't know why. Once again thank you to all that reviewed. Thank you.**

It looked like it was going to rain. He hated the rain. He sighed. He started to walk home, half-drunk. He was too tired to drink anymore. He could have sworn he heard her laugh. He smiled to himself and knew that she wasn't one to be out at this hour. His eyes finally started to focus and he saw her. His heart sped up a little. Almost skipped a beat when he saw another man at her side. She was smiling and laughing. He wanted to be happy. As long as she was happy, then he should be. He found himself walking towards them. He could lie to himself. He wanted her. He didn't deserve her, for she deserved better.

"Colonel?" Riza questioned when he came close enough. She had an umbrella in her hand. He watched her knuckles turn white as she gripped it tighter.

"You know him?" the man she was with asked. Riza's eye lightened up as she answered yes.

"Lt. Hawkeye I was just wondering..." Roy tried to say. His words always seemed to fall apart in his mouth when he started to speak to her.

"I can tell that you two have something important to be catching up on," the man smiled at Riza and tipped his hat, "I'll be seeing you," Riza smiled.

"I'm sorry for ruining your date," Roy said when the man was out of ear-shot. Riza held the umbrella over him as it began to rain. She smiled which was a rare occurance.

"That's alright," _He wasn't like you. _

"Are you sure?" _You looked so damn happy with him._

"I'm sure," _The only person I want to be with is you._

"I just saw you standing there and-" _you looked so damn beautiful._

"You've been drinking again, haven't you?" _I can smell it on your breath._

"Can't hide from you, can I?" _You know me too well._

"I suppose." _I know you too well._

"Can I walk you home?" _I want to stay the night with you._

"I...Of course," _Please stay forever._ He took hold of the umbrella. His hand brushes hers. They almost died of the electricity.

**A/N: I got a little carried away with this one. I told you that I really don't know how to end this stuff, okay? I'm happy with it though.**


	5. The Pressure Defeats Us All

**A/N: I can't take all the credit for this idea. It goes to Arrow Millenium. And being the jerk that I am, I didn't ask if I could use it. I'm sorry. If you wish, I will delete this chapter.**

Her heart dropped a little when she saw him. No. It fell to the floor.

His eyes could meet hers. He looked at Havoc and Breda. He wondered why they had brought her. He didn't want to see her. No. That was a lie. He really wanted to see her. Just not like this.

"Colonel, are you coming back soon?" she asked him.

She shouldn't have called him. Shouldn't have opened her mouth. She shouldn't have come.

"Hawkeye, I think--" Havoc put a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"Colonel...How could you let yourself fall to this? We had...You had a goal, remember? And now..." He couldn't face her when she spoke to him. He didn't want to remember how she looked. He had this idea that if he tried to forget her, then she could move on. He was so stupid. He could never forget her.

"Well?" Her voice demanded.

"You should forget our goal, Lt. Hawkeye. It was stupid." He still never looked at her. For a moment it felt like it was only her

and him. Of course, though, Havoc and Breda were there. They kept silent.

"But...I thought that..." Damn. He cursed himself. He shouldn't make her act like this. There was so much pressure in this one little room. So much damn pressure. He couldn't take it.

"Just forget it, Riza! Just get the hell over it. Damn, why do have to act like that? I told you that when I left I did not want

you to follow!" He exploded. He turned to looked at Havoc. Havoc shook his head and motioned toward Riza. Sometimes it was so annoying how blind the two of them were. Havoc stumbled backwards when Riza buried her face in his chest. She didn't want Roy to see her cry. Crying was a weakness. It was for the people that believe in something and had faith.

"Havoc, Breda...If you could," Roy asked. They knew. The air felt so heavy when they left the two of them alone. It weighed

down so heavily on their chest and it made it so much harder to fill their lungs with air. Their hearts to keep pumping blood. It was so hard to keep themselves standing and alive. He said her name. She turned towards him. He felt the air weighing down even heavier and break his heart.

"Riza...This whole goal of ours.." He tried to lighten the pressure surrounding them.

"I understand Roy." _Then why were you crying?_

"No. You don't. I hurt too many people trying to get to reach that goal,"

"We knew that we could get hurt," Damn. She just made it so easy.

"I know but, still I didn't want anyone else to die on my behalf anymore," There was a silence between them. In reality it was only for a minute, but to them both it felt like forever. She was the first to break it.

"The office is lonely without you,"

"Aren't you working under someone else by now?"

"Yes, but..."

"What?"

"It's nothing,"

"Tell me,"

"I miss working under you," She adverted her eyes. Embarrassed to have said such a thing. The pressure lightened. He smiled. He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He never thought that it would happen. The two of them falling. In love. It was something that just happened. You couldn't put a date to when it happened. To them, it felt as if it always was. Havoc nudged Breda. Havoc smirked and motioned towards the window. They both looked inside. Havoc smiled. Roy and Riza. Kissing. It was unheard of. Breda and Havoc looked at each other. Of course, they knew that time was the only factor until Roy would be with her.

**A/N: I'm not happy with how this turned out. AT ALL. I feel like I failed you. I might rewrite it. Maybe. Take a different approach at it.**


	6. Falling In Love

**A/N: I hope that there isn't any spelling or grammar issues here. I checked. I really want to do something like this night from Roy's POV and one from Riza's POV. Gah...I don't know.**

Riza woke at the sound of him walking, or attempting to walk. He noticed that she was awake.

"Did I wake you?" he asked. She shook her head. She watched him wince when he tried to make his way back over to the bed. She walked quickly to his side.

"You shouldn't be up. The doctor's said to take it easy. You injuries were severe so-" He plopped down on the bed.

"I know. You were asleep so I didn't want to wake you," He looked at her, hoping that the lack of sleep would somehow make her mood a little brighter. She shook her head and took his cane and leaned it against the bed. _If I would have been there sooner, I could have saved you. Now look at this mess. You got hurt. You need a cane to move around. _

"Just come lay back down Riza," he said, patting the other side of his bed. _You haven't slept in days. You worry too much about me. I'm fine._

"You said you needed something, though?" she asked.

"Never mind that, just please get some rest," he pleaded with her. She reluctantly laid down next to him.

"You know what Riza?" he said. She looked up at him.

"Tell me Roy,"

"I'm so close to our goal. I can feel it," he looked at her, hoping for some reaction. She smiled.

"I'm happy for you," _No. That's not what you're supposed to say._

"Aren't you happy for yourself to?"

"Well," He frowned and turned to face but couldn't. It hurt too much.

"Riza, when did we become more than just friends?" It took her by surprise. She looked at him. He awaited her answer. It never came.

When she helped him get dressed she saw the wounds. She couldn't help but hate herself. He noticed the frown hidden beneath her smile. He whispered her name. She looked up at him. He was smiling. Somewhere along the line they broke apart. They fell in and out of love. Their hearts have only known grief and pain. Love was a new concept. There were nights when they wanted the love to melt away all the pain. It only hid it deeper. They both knew what would happen if things continued like they had. Their late night meetings, stolen glances, their hands brushing. It all had to come to an end. Neither wanted it to end. When they always talked about stopping this whole thing, it just ended in stolen breathes and kisses. Whenever they talked about his goal, or how he called it theirs, it sent shivers down their spines. To know that you're so close yet, so far away, it breaks your heart and leaves you waiting for someone to pick up the pieces. Of course, there was always someone there to pick up the pieces. They would always be there.

**A/N: I didn't know how to end it, but I'm happy with that last little bit right there.**


	7. Dreaming

**A/N: Oh you guys. You're reviews make my day. Honestly.**

Dreaming. It was a concept of hope and believing for the believers. Of course, they to, had dreams and dreamt. Every once in a while they let their minds drift to places where everything went the way that wanted. It was harder to dream now though. Their minds and hearts were at war with themselves. It was a constant battle. The line between good and evil seemed to have merged together. There was no telling when a dream could turn into a nightmare. If he got himself drunk enough, and quite frankly, most of the time he did, he would dream of her. He, himself, couldn't bear to tell anyone of what happened in the dreams. He would want to kill himself if someone found out. When he didn't drink enough, he would start off dreaming but then the lines crossed and a nightmare unfolded. Of course he would wake up half-way through and drink until he could hear her talking to him, luring him to the depths of sleep. She on the other hand, never slept. Drinking herself to sleep wasn't an option either. She knew what it could and did to people. Some nights she would just lie there and wait for sleep to come. Others, if she did happen to sleep, she would always have nightmares. Many of them she would up from and feel the tattoo on her back. She would always cry afterwards. She had trouble dreaming. Both of them had trouble dreaming of the future. They knew that there might not be one. Dreams were for the people who were wishers. They never had wishes. Wishes never came true. Every night when they were lying there, they thought of the other, even if it was only for a fleeting second. For the night, they turned themselves into wishers and believers. They would close there eyes and dream.

**A/N: I am so proud of myself for this one.**


	8. Wearing The Mask

**A/N: You have all made me so happy.**

Nights were something they both dreaded. No, it wasn't the fact that their nightmares haunted them. It was the fact that they were without each other. Of course, it took all the strength for them not to follow the other home. They sometimes imagined what would happen if they ever did. They both knew. The walls around them would break, allowing the love to show. They both knew that it could never happen. For they needed to win the battle they were fighting. Even then the future seemed blurry to them. They had images of what it would be if certain things happened, but mostly the images were dreams. Tonight they risked everything, laid it all out on the line. They both knew that they wouldn't live forever so they wanted to make the most of the time they had left. Rarely, he would get drunk and if he did it was only to the point where the edges of his vision blurred. They never remembered how it started, it just happened. He would wake and try to hide the smile that he had because he was waking up next to her. It was how his future was pictured. She would never wake up before him on these nights. When she did wake, she felt embarrassed with herself. Of course this had happened before, their late nights and early mornings. She had never slept with any men besides him. She always wondered if she was good enough for him. He had been with many women and she had only been with him. He wondered if he was good enough for her. He told her over and over every morning that he was sorry that their hearts lead them to this. She often thought of telling him she loved him, for his sake, not her's. Frankly, she knew that she loved him. She didn't need to remind herself. He hoped that she knew that he loved her. Truthfully, he hated how she had to throw it all on the line for him. It was supposed to be the other way around. He also hated the way that now they were Roy and Riza and at work the put on a mask and changed titles. He wanted to unveil the mask and show the world what they had been keeping hidden for far too long.

**A/N: I was just about to combine two ideas in here, but didn't.**


	9. It Fits Us Too Well

A/N: Oh dear. I haven't written in quite some time.

The question had taken her by surprise.

Of course he always asked random questions when he was avoiding his paperwork. This time he finished it, alright, most of it and it was just the two of them left in the office. The question seemed so simple, yet she couldn't pose an answer.

"What's your favorite color?" he had asked. She stopped, pen raised in her hand, signing paperwork.

She could reply I don't know, but that didn't even seem worthy enough.

There was red. The dreaded color that symbolizes war, hate, and blood in her mind. She had seen far too much read. Yet, red could also mean love. Love was no possible though if the other meaning were present. No red was not an option.

Green was an ugly color. The only thing that came to mind was grass and her mother's eyes. The memory was too hurtful to remember.

Yellow was his favorite color. He had told her. She didn't quite know why, but it was. Yellow reminded her of the sun, which shone so brightly, but was eventually over taken by darkness. It seemed too much like the world.

There was so many other colors also, but blue always came to mind when she had to pick one. Blue was the color of his military uniform and hers. The color suited them both too well. Blue when you looked at it, always was peaceful and that's how they were, but underneath that, there is sadness and unknown pain which only they had seen.

She smiled at him.

"Blue," she said.

He asked her why.

"It fits us both too well,"

A/N: You know I was going to go a different way on this one.


	10. Beneath Our Skin

A/N: I get ideas at weird times. Once again, thank you to reviewers and people who have added or subscribed to this story. Thank you.

Havoc thought of them as parents. Ones that had spent many years together causing the love between them to be hidden deep beneath their skin. The love was still there, as it always will be, but it hardly ever shown.

Of course there were moments that he saw the love sometimes ooze it's way onto the surface. He once saw them talking in the hallway together, putting on a mask when any other officer came by, then they would continue their talk. He was quite sure what they were talking about, but he thought he saw Roy's hand brush hers. Although, it didn't last long.

They could only be that in his mind. He could never picture them as one of those lovey-dovey teenage couples. No, the years and aged them far too much. Their eyes, he knew from stories, had seen far too much. He couldn't even manage to conjure a picture of the two of them in the future. The future was far too distant and there might not even be one. Hope was the only thing that held Roy and Riza together now. It was all that they could show. The love would have to remain hidden for quite some time.

A/N: You know, I don't even know how long I should keep going with these drabbles.


	11. Sets of Pearls

**A/N: I don't know how long I can keep writing these. I'm running out of ideas.**

He looked at the earrings that were kept safe behind the glass. He could picture her in some of them, but whenever he tried, her pearl ones always came to mind.

Birthdays were his weak point. He never knew what to give a person. Riza was even harder. She was more than a person to him. She deserved something special. He had thought of everything, really, to get her. He thought of getting her some gun polish, but then she probably has a lot of that. He thought of flowers. She didn't own a vase.

He sighed heavily. He finished his paperwork on time. That should be enough, right? It never felt like enough.

He bought her another set of pearl earrings, knowing that she would always say that he didn't need to get her anything. He wondered how many sets she had collected over the years.

**A/N: I'm tired. No, not of this. I could never give up this. My mind has run blank though.**


	12. Time To Give It Up

**A/N: Another Havoc thing.**

It was Havoc's birthday and they all went out to his favorite bar. He watched Roy and Riza whisper. He smiled inwardly and took a seat next to them. Roy glared at him when Havoc ordered drinks for all of them. When the drinks came Roy took Riza's.

"Hey, that's one for her. Drink yourself to death with your own money," Havoc protested. Riza held up her hand and smiled. Havoc just shook it off and he heard Roy whisper to her,"You know that you can't drink this stuff now that you're expecting,"

Havoc smiled to himself. Looks like Riza was already taken.

**A/N: I really hate summer.**


	13. Sign Me A Love Letter

**A/N: Believe it or not I actually miss writing stuff without the prompts. **

He was still staying in her father's house with her after he died. He looked around his old room and felt sad that he had to leave her alone in this house. He folded the last of his clothes and put then into the suitcase neatly. He heard her downstairs and wished that he could stay, but after knowing what her father did to her, he didn't think it was possible.

She knocked on the door, knowing that he was busy packing. She had already decided that after he left she would sell the house and join him. She wanted to tell him, but was afraid if she did, he would tell her not too. He would tell her that he wanted her to be safe so that he could come home to see her, well and alive. She didn't want that life. She didn't want to spend her time waiting for him to come home. She wanted to go home, together, with him.

He answered and smiled slightly at her. They both knew the smile was forced, for today was such a solem one. Her heart sank when she noticed he had finished packing. He noticed but tried to not let her know. He walked over to the window and watched the stars gleam. She still stood near the door.

"Mister Mustang? Did you figure out my father's work or do you need to see the tattoo again?" She asked, moving closer towards him. He shook his head and whispered no. She watched as he snapped his fingers and set a letter, lying on the desk, on fire. She watched it burn brightly, and then slowly fade out. She looked at him with hopeful eyes and he turned towards them.

"You figure it out. That-That's wonderful," He was now a man of a great power. He could make fire out of air, really. She knew that the military would use this to their advantage and his heart would wear out from killing so many. "Mister Mustang," she spoke of him once more.

"Call me Roy now, Riza," he said, and wanted to say her name again. It felt perfect, amazingly perfect. She said his name and he couldn't help but love her when she said it. It sounded too well when she spoke it. He put his hands on her shoulder and brought her into his arms. She wasn't used to the affection, for not even her father had hugged her. She hugged him back unsure of what to do. The hug broke and the air weighed heavily around them. He broke it, by kissing her. They were both unsure of what to do. He though was slightly more experinced at this then she was. She kissed him back and meant it. He then broke off and couldn't look at her.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him, wondering if it was her fault. He told her it wasn't and said it was his. He didn't tell her but he thought of making love to her. He chuckled. She would let him though, which was why he didn't want to. She should want to, not just him. Besides, she was still rather young. He hugged her once more and whispered I'm sorry in her ear. She felt like crying. It was rare that she felt like this, but, she didn't want to lose him, not now.

"Please, stay in my room for tonight," he said, hoping she would say yes. She didn't mean for him to see the tears when she crawled into bed next to him. He saw them glisten on her cheeks and hated myself for making her cry.

"You'll come back, right?" she asked and he gave an unsure yes. The answer actually depended on the world, not him. She asked him what he planned on doing in the military and he smiled and once again told her of his dreams. She listened and closed her eyes and drifted into them. While the slept, a war brewed over the hilltops, staining the world an awful shade of red. When she awoke to the sound of a gunshot, he was gone. but managed to sign a letter with love, Roy.

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I love this.**


	14. To Last A Lifetime

**A/N: I missed this too much.**

This was it. The words repeated in both of their minds over and over again. She had spent the night, once again, with him. They were both awake, with the dawn not even close to spreading across the darkened sky. She looked at him, as he looked at her. She felt the need for words. The silence was just begging to be broken.

"Congratulations," she finally said, but then wishing she hadn't said anything, for that one word felt too small for these feelings. He sat up and chuckled. She looked at him, fearing she had embarrassed herself.

"You know? After all this time of working towards this," He sighed and smiled at her, "It doesn't feel right. I don't think I could even run this country, anymore. When I had this idea in my head, I was young and naive, you know?" Riza looked at him, unsure if she was to respond or not, "Do you still believe in me?" he asked. This time, she had an answer. Her tongue was quick to answer.

"Of course, I have faith in you. If I didn't I would have stopped you from becoming this, but I didn't," She watched as he got himself out of bed and went through the routine he had to get ready for work. Half-way through he would tell her that her clothes were still in the bottom drawer of his dresser. She would then get dressed, quickly, even though they always were ready before dawn broke.

He thought of how they were always hiding their relationship from the higher-ups. Now they were the higher-ups. He waited by the door for Riza, so they could walk to the ceremony. He smiled when he saw her coming. He noticed she was shaking and for reason that made him smile. She shouldn't have to worry. As they walked their he thought about every minisule thing a man like him could possibly think of. He wondered how much longer she would insisit on working by his side. The thought made him smile, considering she had only told him last night. The thought of having a child with her felt like some drunken dream, but no it was real. Then once again he thought of Hughes. If only he was around to be able to hear the news. He would have had such a good time, joking with him about it.

Roy stepped up to the poduim to give his speech. He looked at all those citizens out there and wondering what their lives were like. He searched for her, knowing that she would be in the front row. She had told him she didn't want to stand back stage. He thought of acconucing their engagment, but then he didn't want bullet wounds. She smiled and he tried not feel nervous. Havoc was standing beside her and giving him a thumbs up. Roy glared at him of course. Flashbacks would have been had, but he could reflect on older times later. Their was a whole life ahead of him, it was long, but it was still remaining and if anything; this is what he had dreamt about.

**A/N: I'm not fond of it, but hey, I wrote this from out of thin air.**


	15. Life Could Be This Perfect Picture

**A/N: I can't help but continue this.**

He was still drinking at the local bar when she called. He smirked at the thought that she knew this number by heart. He mumbled a drunken hello into the phone and wondered if it was already time for her to pick him up once more. He heard her talking but she was speaking so fast that he barely understood her. He managed to finally get something that didn't sound so filled with terror.

"Colonel, could you come and pick me up?" she asked. He wondered where she was. He just prayed that she was at home, which he found out later that she was. He paid with many bills, although he had only had a few drinks. The man didn't seem to really care that he had just paid him more. His head had started clearing haf-way through the drive to her house, but then again, he was drunk a lot and was use to the feeling. He had a bad feeling when he knocked on her door. God, he wasn't supposed to be doing this. They were being watched ever so closely and he didn't want anything to happen that would cause her to get hurt. He lifted his hand, it feeling rather heavy, and knocked. She opened the door right away and when he saw her eyes, his heart sunk. Of course, he placed all the pieces together now, her calling, and now her looking like this. He felt angry at whom ever had hurt here and for himself for not being there.

"Colonel, do you like I could spend the night at your place?" she asked, standing in her doorway, clutching herself tight. He couldn't say no.

* * *

She frowned at the sight of his place. He asked her what had happened over and over again in the car, but she wouldn't answer him. He took her coat from her and told her to make herself at home, but she just stood there, avoiding the darkness. He spoke her name, it rolled off his tongue so easily. She turned to face him but he still noticed the tears in her eyes. He watched her fall into his arms. He knew he shouldn't have even let her come over, let alone hug her, but their days were numbered anyways. It didn't really seem to matter now, if they died early.

He asked her if she was planning on telling him what happened, but she buried her head into his jacket and shook her head. He could feel the tears soaking through the fabric. The didn't go of each other for quiet some time, until she spoke and said that they had better get to bed. He told her that she could share the bed with him, but insisted that she slept on the couch. He frowned, but allowed it, "Well at least give you something to sleep in," All he had to offer was a button down white shirt. She held in her hands and told him it was fine. They both bid the other good night.

* * *

He was woken up by her tapping on his shoulder. He looked at her, his eyes still blurry. She was holding a flashlight and held herself. He smiled when he noticed her wearing his shirt. He noticed the look on her face, for it wsa far too familer. He scooted over in bed as she buried herself beneath and covers. She asked if they could sleep with the lights on, but he told her that there was no need too. They were both on the verge of dreaming when they found each others arms. When he woke up, she was in them and he couldn't help but smile. This was the way life should be.

**A/N: My stomach hurts.**


	16. Break Me Down

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Thank you.**

They had lost track of how long they had spent on the train. They had also lost track of how many days were spent in the hard wooden bunk beds. He watched her head bob in her hands as they sat in the dining car. She would close her eyes, almost on the verge of sleep and then suddenly jerk awake. He tried to not to let her know that he noticed. He folded up the newspaper he had just scanned, finding nothing of interest and asked for his check. He frowned when he saw that she had barely eaten anything that she had ordered. When her plates had been cleared, she mumbled an apology.

"Well it was a rough night," he said, trying to strike a conversation, but she wasn't in the mood for small talk. He couldn't help but wonder, as they walked side-by-side, why she was so tired. He thought that it could possibly be the nightmares that she had, but then again he thought she had stopped having those. They entered there cabin and Roy flopped onto the lower bunk and watched her look through the window. She mentioned something about the scenery and he laughed, "You really can't see much. It's just farmland," he said, placing his hands behind his head.

"I suppose but still, your mother's choice to move out here was a good one," she spoke, walking across the small cabin and sat down on the end of his bed. Roy chuckled at her words, but she glared at him and he stopped. Sure his mother wanted to get away from the city, but move to this part of the country? He didn't respond to her and saw her taking out her gun. He told her not to shoot him, but she only shook her head, "You just go to sleep, sir. I'll keep watch," she stood up and went to sit by the door. He it hit him that she hadn't slept since they had stepped onto the train. He watched the room darkened as the sky turned dark. He wondered if she was still awake over in her corner. He called her name, but didn't get an answer. He cursed as he got out of bed and tried to find her in the dark.

The train jolted and he managed to stumble into her. They were both muttering apologizes, when Roy decide to actually say something different, "We're almost to my mother's so please, just get some rest before we get there," He took her by the arm and lead to the bed. They both laid down and he started talking. Riza tried to listen, but could barely keep her eyes open, "I wonder what my mom will say when we get there? What do you think Riza?" Even though she was asleep he continued talking, "I mean her son is the Fuhrer. That has to count for something. Oh hell, she'll be happy to see me anyways. I was also thinking of visiting Hughes's grave, you know, to tell him the good news. Also I was thinking of get married, but then again you'd probably shoot me," He became silent then and looked down next to him to find her sleeping.

He sighed. To think that Riza Hawkeye was worried about him being attacked on a train. She should know by know that nothing could destroy them if they had the other around. Damn, if Hughes was alive, he would be having a field day. He made himself a mental note to ask his mother for help with buying a ring for Riza. Before he drifted off, he made sure he wsa wearing his gloves. For the only thing that could destroy them now was fate.

**A/N: What happened here?**


	17. Signed With Love

**A/N: I plan on deleting the earlier chapters of this set tomorrow, so those that have added me to their alerts, don't be alarmed when you see that the new chapter is chapter 20 or something.**

"Promise that you'll write?" she said, hopeful. He grabbed his suitcase off the floor and gave her a sadden smile. He felt the need to say something. There was need for a good-bye, but neither of them wanted to say it. For they both didn't want it to end now. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He tried smoothing it out before handing it to her. She smiled when she saw his scribbled writing.

"You can mail me there, alright?" She nodded and felt the need to thank him, but didn't. It started to rain as he opened the front door. She offered him an umbrella, but he just shook his head. He didn't want something to remind him of here. Of couse, he would always be thinking about how she was left alone in this empty house. She would have to sort out all of her father's affairs by herself now. Hr reminded himself to make sure he sent her money every chance she got. He was actually hoping she would sell the house, but she was still unsure.

He pull his jacket tighter and gripped the suitcase. He walked outside, aware that he was getting drenched in the rain. He didn't bother looking back, for if he didn't he would want to stay. It was better if he left though. He turned around when he heard her yelling. She ran up beside him and held out the umbrella, catching her breath.

"Here, please, take it," He took it and thanked her softly. It surprised him when she hugged him, soaking both of their clothes. He could have sworn he heard her say something, mumble a fair well or good luck. She looked up and smiled. She stood there where he left, watching him walk down the pathway, off into the world.

* * *

"Writing to your woman?" Hughes asked and Roy just shrugged it off. He couldn't think of what to write. He wondered if she had walked to the post office everyday only to find that he hadn't sent her anything but money. She had written to him of course. She mentioned that she was selling the house and insisted on returning the money, but he kept telling her that she needed it. He wanted her out of that house. He couldn't write about life on the war front either, because he thought that would bore her.

He had started off writing her a letter many times, but could never get past the header. He thought Dear Riza, was far too formal, and even just writing her name didn't fit. He sigh and shifted in his cot. Hughes was in his own cot across from him. Hughes starting telling him that it wasn't very romantic to purpose through mail. Roy ignored him, once more. For Hughes had just purpose to Gracia that way. The man was a nut case.

"Dammit," Roy mumbled crossing out another attempt to write.

"I don't understand why you're making this so hard. Just write something already. I bet you, that she's worried to death about you, so just write something," Hughes spoke. Roy glared at him. Of course it would be easy just to write something, but this was different. She was different.

"It's different than you're case Maes,"

"How so? She's not pregnant is she?"

"She's my Sensi's daughter and she is defiantly not pregnant," That seemed to shut Hughes up. Roy finally was able to just settle for her name at the top. He managed to write a letter, although it was rather hard to read it. The pen he was writing with was rather low on ink. He wrote to her to tell her that he was doing fine. He mentioned that he was on the war front, but didn't dare bring up the subject of him use fire alchemy to kill. She would have cried all night if he told her and he couldn't bare that thought. He also mentioned Hughes. He remembered writing that Hughes was an annoying bastard but they were very good friends. All the while Maes was reading over his shoulder and at times Roy would add in something else about Maes. He signed it love Roy and Hughes wouldn't let it go for the rest of the night.

* * *

She got the letter and couldn't help but smile as she read it. She replied saying that she would like to meet this man that put up with him. She also thanked him for the money because she had bought an apartment, although she didn't mention where. She signed differently this time. Usually she would sign just her name, although he always signed it with love. She signed it, until we meet again. She had mailed the letter and then was sent out on to the battlefield. Until we meet again was an understatement. She wished she had signed with love.

**A/N:There you go. Earlier chapters are being deleted now. It will probably be chapters 1 through 4 or something.**


	18. Waste The Night Away

**A/N: oh my.**

She lead him away from the grave and to the car. She drove him home, trying to escape the past. She needed to get him away from here because a graveyard wasn't the place for running. She didn't want to look over at him, for then she might break herself. If she did then things would fall apart. She told herself not to cry because then he would fall. She was biting her tongue to hold back the tears.

She lead him inside his home. She watched as he managed to take off his jacket. She hung it up and suggested that he should eat something. He ignored her and went into his bedroom. She stood outside his door, trying to hear him. She frowned when she couldn't. She sat across from the door and waited for him to come out.

When after some good amount of time, she opened the door and found him laying face down on his bed. She quickly ran over to his side and sighed when she noticed that he was still breathing. She grabbed the empty bottle of alcohol from his hand and set it on the nightstand. She wondered how many he had had before this one. She then worked on taking off his shoes. Once done she set them by the door and began to head out.

"You told me it's not my fault, but why does it feel like it is?" she heard him ask her, before she shut the door. She smiled, ever so slightly.

"Because you're that kind of man," She shut the door and settled herself down in the couch, but couldn't fall asleep. She was afraid that if she did, she would wake up to find him dead. He woke up to the sound of her cleaning. He walked out of his bedroom, still half drunk, to see her scrubbing the floor. He noticed that the kitchen was clean, not a dish in the sink. He walked over to her kneeling form and watched, tranfixed.

"Get up Riza," he eventually said. She looked up with a pathetic face, but really she was happy that he hadn't drank him to death.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, standing. She put the washcloth away and looked around, checking if she had missed a spot. He saw that she had attempted to light a fire. He smiled as he put on his gloves and set the wood in the fireplace ablaze. He turned to her and told her that she could have woken him to do this. She simply shoke her head and sat down in front of the fire. He joined her and watched her eyes glow in the light.

He couldn't believe he had stayed up as long as he had with her. They had talked about stupid little things really. He looked down to see her curled up with her head just barely on his leg. He smiled for the first time that night even though he still felt like something was missing. She woke up in Roy's bed and wondered how she had gotten there. She found his sleeping form on the couch and she regretted having to wake him.

**A/N: Oh dear me. This wasn't so good.**


	19. These Things Take Time

**AN: I've always wanted to do this theme and I was holding off on it, till Christmas, but I want to do it now.**

He always invited her over his mother's house for Christmas. She always refused, but ended up coming with him anyway. She would never tell him why she agreed to come, even though he had asked her. He supposed it was because she only had her dog to spend the day with. Of course, there was always the Military Formal to look forward too, along he think she dreaded that. She dreaded it because she dressed up, only for that party, and Roy, along with Havoc, would tease her days afterwards. They always, always, stayed at Madame Christmas's for a week, then somehow managed to make it back in time for the Formal.

She placed one of his hands on her waist and held the other. She told him that he should just follow her steps and hoped that he would actually learn something this time. Roy's sisters came into the room and giggled at the couple, making Roy and Riza blush. Roy stepped on her foot and gave her an apologetic look.

"You'll never be able to teach him Riza, dear," Madame Christmas spoke, as she entered the room. A giggle managed to escape from Riza and Roy smiled because it sounded too good. Roy told Riza that she might as well give up on him because there wasn't a way in hell that he could learn to dance. She frowned and told him not to give up on himself.

The evenings were always the same. At dinner Roy tried not to stare at Riza, who barely ate anything. Then there would be sometimes talking afterwards, mainly Roy's sisters talking to Riza. Sometimes if they were up to it, Roy would take Riza out for a walk. They later came in, wet from the snow, and blushed because only they knew that they had just been childish enough to have a snowball fight. At night Riza would stand by the window until Roy told her that she should get some rest. She would always say that he was right and crawl in bed next to him.

She always stayed close to the edge of the bed, until Roy laughed at her and told her he was going to hurt her or anything. She would always be hesitant when she came here and for some reason, she seemed slightly sad at times. Roy knew why of course, she was afraid to love. She was afraid to open her heart to anyone, for everyone she had let in took a piece of her heart with them when they left.

**AN: Well now, this wasn't the way I wanted it.**


	20. Sound Of Your Own Damn Echo

**A/N: My art project is finally finished. (:**

She looked at his letter and didn't understand it. For it had been ever so long since she had seen him. He was off somewhere, where, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she hadn't been able to go with him and she felt worried ever since. He had told her that it had to probably be just a meeting with the neighboring countries. He reminded her that he was the Fuherer and it was his job to keep the peace. She had smiled and told him good-bye. Somehow, he had managed to write to her.

_Have you ever heard the story of Echo?_

She had replied right away saying that she hadn't. He smiled ever so brightly when he read her words. He missed the feeling of having her around. He signed, knowing that letters was all the could have for now.

_She was a nymph without a voice. Rather, she had a voice but only spoke what was a tale end of sentence and would repeat it over and over. She had avoided most men, but she eventually fell in love with a man. But the man didn't return her love. She faded away into absolutely nothing. All that was left of her, was her voice. I'm sorry, if I happened to bore you with this story. It just seemed fitting right now. Forgive me for not writing much more, but I have to get going. _

She frowned when she read it, noticing he hadn't signed it. Her heart smiled, the veins curving into the shape, when she had read of the beautiful Echo. The myth fit the time, far too well. He didn't want her to waste away in hopes of him returning soon. He hadn't written though that he loved her, which made her lose the shine in her eyes. She jumped when the phone rang and she felt the blood flow back into her heart when she heard his voice on the other end. She had asked him when he was coming home. His eyes turned into a smile and told her soon. Of course, he couldn't stay on for long for things needed to be done. Before he hung up, he managed to say those three words, even though they had gotten stuck in his throat. She was going to say it back, but every single cell in her was smiling.

**A/N: Echo is a nymph in Greek Mythology, by the way.**


	21. Walking With Burning Feet

**A/N: Tomorrow's finally Friday. I think I just slept in school all week.**

He frowned when he saw her entered the tent. For with her she dragged in behind, everything he ws trying to escape from at night. She gave an ever so slight smile at Hughes, which the man took as his que to leave the two alone. They had both watched him leave the tent and make sure that no one was in close enough to hear them. He patted the spot next to him and she had greatly sat down, happy to be relieve of the postion he had been in all day.

He held up the glass that she had just now noticed he had, offering her some. She always refused, for she didn't want to get drunk again. He set the glass down on the sorry excuse for a night stand after taking a final sip of it. This was when things seemed to become awkward between them. She felt the desperate need for words. The air was searching ever so hard for someones voice, but yet, no one spoke. He then apologized for dragging her into Hell's inferno. She smiled and said, she was the one to take the first step inside. He tried to give her a smile, but it was hard to do, now that her eyes had started to glisten from the tears forming in them.

He reached out to touch her and the corners of her mouth turned ever so slightly. He couldn't help but kiss her. He knew it would lead to another repeat of last night, but frankly he didn't care. No one would be able to hear them, for their moans of pleasure and the moans of the many in pain, blended together. Of course, there were still the ever present noises of guns being fired and the screams of people, trying to survive.

Afterwards, he would apologize once more. For he had shouldn't have done what he had just done with her. But then again, he said that every night to her and yet, nothing seemed to change. They scrambled to get dressed again, before Hughes joined them back inside the tent, where the sand couldn't stain them. When Hughes entered they pretended as if nothing had happened between them. Hughes offered her to stay with them a while longer, but she held up a hand, saying the she had better return. Hughes understood and said good-bye. She said a whispered good-bye to Roy, but he never said one back. After she had left the men tried to get some sleep, although Hughes kept questioning him about her, to which he would just tell him to shut up.

He would wake and hate the dreaded feeling. The sun was shining in some awful tone of yellow. She would always see him before they had to head off into the heart of what they thought was the end of the world. She would hold her gun at her side and would watch as he slipped on his gloves. When he looked up, she smiled and then it quickly vanished as she heard her call to leave. He watched her walk across Hell's firey floor, afraid it might burn her feet.

**A/N: For some reason, I love writing about their time in war.**


	22. Childrens Crayons And Drawings

**A/N: Dude, I'm so excited for chapter 99****.**

"Daddy, look," the proud child exclaimed, holding up her latest drawing. Roy, put down the newspaper he had been reading and took the picture out of her hands. He tried to make sense of the scribbled lines and colors that seemed to have been done by grabbing a handful of crayons and running it across the paper. He really couldn't find anything that the drawing resembled. He tried tilting his head to the side and turning the paper different ways, but still couldn't see what his daughter had seen in it.

She looked at him with hopeful eyes as he handed her back the picture. He quickly hide back behind his newspaper and her smile turned into a frown, which her father noticed right away.

"Look, Daddy, just can't tell what you've drawn and he's very very sorry," he tried to explain, folding the newspaper. His daughter's bottom lip trembled, "B-but, I worked all day long on 'dis for you," Roy tried running through his mind to think of things to say so the tears from her eyes would stop.

"Well, can I have a hint of what it is?" he begged, but his daughter called for her mother. Riza entered the room and absorbed the play being held around her. Her daughter walked up to her, holding out her picture and gripping Riza's shirt, all the while telling the story. Riza nodded and looked at the drawing and smiled ever so slightly.

"This is beautiful, dear," she said and handed back the drawing and her daughter smiled and hugged her, saying words of thanks, "Can I draw a picture of you to match this one of daddy?" she asked and Riza nodded, telling her she would love such a thing.

"See MOM gets it!" their daughter said, bounding out of the room. Roy mumbled something and Riza laughed. Later, his daughter came back with the same picture as earlier and handed it to him. She said that he should hang it up at work, and he decided it was the least he could do. When his other subordinates saw it, they were puzzled as much as Roy was when he first saw it, as to what is was. That was until Roy told him that it was his daughter's drawing of him. He could have sworn he heard Havoc saying that he hoped his other child was a better drawer.

**A/N: Little kids drawings are hard to figure out what in the world they are. They have good imaginations though.**


	23. Broken and Beaten

**A/N: I'm oh so tired. My eyes hurt from crying. I just want to go to sleep.**

He froze. The man's voice was barely audible for nothing mattered. Nothing seemed to make sense to him because he had been watching her every move, every single second. He would have tried to figure out when he had slipped up, but he didn't have time. Because she was bleeding and all he could do was watch her fall apart in front of him.

He forgot how to breathe because he felt guility. He knew that this would happen. He thought he had it all planned out in his head because she was all he had left. He tried to jerk himself away from the puppets but he felt so weak in the knees. He cursed himself for being helpless.

He stared far too long at the wound. The thought to try to save her, never occurred to him because he knew that she wouldn't make it. It hurt, oh how it hurt. He was weak for crying and being the way he was. When her fingers move to just barely graze his thigh he knew that this was good-bye.

He hated himself for having it end this way for her. And how badly he wanted to open that gate so he could save her, but he knew her. She wouldn't have wanted him to do such a thing for her, because her life wasn't worth thousands of people. But oh how it was. He felt the words he had dreamed of whispering into her skin, die in his throat.

He heard the man ask for him once more to open the gate. He remained next to her and forced a smile so she coudl see him, even though she was already gone.

"No," His voice croaked out, just barely above a whisper.

**A/N: Chapter 100 killed me.**


	24. Remember How To Breathe

**A/N: Oh lookie here.**

He shifted ever so slightly in his chair and she heard him mutter something along the lines of, he should be able to afford comfortable chairs. She smiled ever so slightly, just a noticeable tug on the corners of her lips. He noticed but ignored the fact, besides there were more important matters at hand.

"Please eat something," He pleaded with her from across the table. She didn't answer him as she got up and grabbed his plate. He watched her turn the facet on and start to wash the dishes, but she did it ever so slowly.

"Did you fill out the form to be discharged? Please tell me you did," He got up to stand beside her. He knew that he should probably be helping her clean, but the last time he tried to, she slapped his hand away.

"I did," She sighed as she dried the dishes and placed them back in there respected drawers and shelves. He took her by the shoulders, raised one eyebrow, and she shook her head. She didn't want to play that game anymore. She was craving words, sentences, and maybe, oh god, maybe a paragraph; flowing from one sentence to the next.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" he asked as she walked away. He ignored his instinct to reach out for her arm and make her stay.

"Let's just get some sleep, alright?" she suggested. He cursed himself over and over. He frowned when he noticed that there were still some unpacked boxes in the corner of his bedroom. He tried to ignore her as she got herself ready for bed because he knew that he would  
make some smart-ass comment about them having sex.

"I'm scared," she told him, when he was just on the verge of sleep. He rolled over so he could look at her. For some reason, hearing her admit it, made him smile. But then he noticed the slightest bit of tears willing to roll down her cheeks. Why hadn't he noticed her crying?

"Don't worry. I'm the Fuhrer. I'll have plenty of bodyguards, remember? We talked about this,"

"I know, but I don't think I would remember how to breathe if you were gone,"

"You'll keeping breathing though because there's still oxygen left,"

"But what if it runs out?"

**A/N: I also posted this on my LJ.**

**(:**

**Review?**


	25. Rewrite

**A/N: I'm sorry that I've failed to update this. I'm running out of ideas. PSSSH, Havoc is observing them, by the way.**

He smiled, just slightly enough that people from afar couldn't see, as he watched them dance. He noticed the way the lines in her forehead deepen when the dancing got more complex and the way his eyebrows would raise, suggestivly. Then the music would stop and she would walk away from him as fast as he had joined him.

"She storm off on you again, cheif?" Havoc asked as Roy sat down next to him. Roy carefully took of his dress shoe and examined his foot and winced when he touched the are her heel had stomped on. He muttered something about how he hated her as he put the shoe back on.

"I really hate this military formals," Roy spoke and Havoc raise an eyebrow, thinking that Roy would rather love them, considering he would get to dance with every avaible young lady; then charm them into a night at his place.

"You're lucky, though. You get to dance with all those women, while I'm stuck playing guard-duty," Havoc complained. Roy glared at him and told him to shut up. They both noticed Riza walking back in the room and Roy immediatly stood up and made his way over to her.

Havoc watched their lips, trying to make out their conversation, but most of it was held in their eyes. Havoc could have sworn though he saw Roy's hand brush her hip and Hawkeye's cheek darken into a shade of pink. Roy then leaned closer and whispered in her ear and she lightly hit him and he jokingly pretended it hurt.

"The Lieutenant tells me that Elizabeth has be waiting for me for quite some time, so I'm afraid I'll have to leave you here," Roy spoke to him as he walked back over. Havoc smirked and light up another cigarette and ignore the glare from Hawkeye.

"And leave me alone with all the women _you _were going to spend the night with?"

"You might actually get lucky now that Elizabeth has filled up my night," Havoc smirked at him and Roy reached into his pocket for his gloves.

"You better hurry up; I think she's get anxious," Havoc nodded over at her and Roy sighed.

Havoc watched the two walk out together and he couldn't help but smile. Their life's were ones that were in a far too cliche romance novel. One that ends up with a happily ever after; with children and marriage. Havoc sighed and thinks that they'll have to rewrite that fairy tale ending.

**A/N: My back is killing me. I need a new computer chair.**


	26. The Other Side

**A/N: I've always been wanting to do some sort of view from the 'other side of the gate' on Roy and Riza. I got this idea strangely in the bathroom. **

* * *

"Ah Mr. Mustang," As soon as he heard her voice, he quickly turned around. She finally caught up to him, running past all the other people that were present on the street. He smiled when she brushed her hair out of her eyes, as she panted from having been running.

"How have you been? I've heard you're planning on moving to America," They started walking side-by-side. She strugled with the bag that she held and was grateful when he took it from her.

"Heh. Who told you that?" He smirked at her. She looked at her feet and smiled softly, "Mr. Hughes,"

Roy frowned, _well that explained it_, "Well, if you must know, I do plan on moving there,"

"The world is on the brink of war and you're moving?" He nodded then stopped walking abrutly. She looked at him, worried, touched a hand to his shoulder. He lead her down an alley way, dragging her behind him, her protesting all the while.

"Listen to me. I _know _that if I stay here I'll be forced to join the Nazi party. We don't want that now do we?" She shoke her head, afraid to say words because they might ruin the atmosphere, "You should come with me,"

"To America? But wait, so you'll join the Americans' in the fight?" He noticed her grip tighten on her arm that she had been holding.

"It's for the best," He smiled, trying to reassure her. Her weak smile made him kiss her. Her face was in his face and he loved the feel of her skin against the palms of his hands. When he released her, the mood was awkward, for neither knew what to do. Usually at this point his would take her home and they would continue where they had left off, but tonight's air was different.

"Are you in?" He asked, smiling. The crows feet at the corners of her eyes were noticable as she smiled back at him.

* * *

"You're not very good at reading maps," She frowned at his comment, looking up from the map to see his smirking face. He whispered something about how it's funny how they're fighting a war for peace. She smiled at him and said something that he was getting softer with age, to which he just laughed.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you _General _Mustang that the Fuhrer would like to have word with you," He smiled at her emphasize on his title.

"The Fuhrer can wait. I have more important this is discuss with my Major, " She blushed slightly as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him. He kissed her and smiled against her kiss. He whispered something against her neck, but she didn't hear him. They were desperate for something, neither was sure what. Love, maybe? No. They were already in love. And when he had finally rid her of her shirt, he stopped to notice the scar that he had given her. He ignored the one on her neck. He traced the outline of the letters, whisper the words, softly, against her skin.

"General, the sun will be rising soon," He opened his eyes slowly, but smiled when his eyes rested on her. They both dressed in that dreaded shade of blue, hoping that it wouldn't change into red at the end of the day. Before they left, they both inhaled deeply, took one last look back, knowing they might not return. And they were fine with that because where ever the other went, the other would follow. If one went down, they both went down together.

**A/N: If you couldn't tell the difference then, I failed you. **


	27. Beginnings

**A/N: Wow. I'm so sorry is all I can really say. Um...yeah, I'm having a pity party with my one close friend when the last chapter comes out.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

The beginning began like this.

The mattress groaned as soon as he woke up. He would feel to see if she was still beside him, which most of the time, she had already gotten up. She never slept well now a days. Some nights she would wake in the middle of the night. He often woke, but only seldom thought of confronting her. She would hide most of her nightmare anyways. He rolled over so he could look at the clock. It was the middle of the night and she wasn't in bed. This thought frightened him, for even if she woke, she would never leave. She told him that things felt better when she knew that he was at her side.

He rushed out of bed, worrying himself over nothing really. She could have just gone out to walk Hayate, then he noticed that the dog was sleeping soundly near where her feet would have been. He found her on the couch in the living room. She sat there with a cup of tea in her hands, holding a book, but not reading.

"Riza..." He said her name so quietly and yet so sadly. He went over and sat beside her. She set the book on the end table and smiled at him, which he wish she hadn't done because it made it hurt more. He set his hand on her knee.

"I'm fine. You worry too much," She started to get up but he grabbed her wrist, "Riza, please just tell me. I-I can't keep doing this every night...this not knowing what's wrong," She opened her mouth, but said nothing. He motioned for her to sit back down. She sighed heavily and complied. Suddenly, she was wishing that she had never even thought of saying yes to moving in with him. Oh God, she couldn't even imagine what she would have done if he ever brought marriage about, which he had tried to do countless of times, but she had always changed the subject on him.

"I'd rather we just both go back to bed. It's late and-" She began and looked at him with begging eyes, that he almost wanted to say yes.

"No. Don't do this to me again. You always avoid things. Tell me,"

"Fine," She swallowed. It suddenly felt like there was a lump in her throat, "I have nightmares. That's really all it is. I-I dream that I'm lying there and I'm bleeding. I don't know where, but I'm bleeding and I'm scared because no one is there. They tell me that you're dead. They've killed you..." Her voice had gotten silent, then, "What if they come back?"

"They won't though. We killed them, remember? Their 'Father' God thing is going too, so there is-"

"But what if someone creates things like that again?" He gathered her in his arms and he could feel her breathing, ragged against his chest.

"If someone does, then you can believe me Riza, I won't get killed and you won't either. We promised each other that, remember?" Of course she remembered, how could she forget? He felt her breathing return to normal and let go of her. She immediately got up and went into they kitchen. She always hid herself after their intimate moments. He sighed heavily and got up. He stood behind her and smiled as he watched her washing the dishes that they had let sit in the sink after dinner. He smirked. Dishes at two in the morning. People must think they were insane.

"Come back to bed with me," She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled, "I won't pull any moves this time promise. I'm just tired and I want to get back to sleep," She followed behind him and simply laughed when he backed her up against the bed. She fell backwards as he followed suit. He kissed her and smiled, enjoying the sound of her laugh.

"Roy Mustang, you are the worst liar I have ever met in my life," He smiled and whispered, I know. He kissed her again and he thought of the box that he had hidden in the bottom drawer of his nightstand. God, how lovely that ring inside would look on her finger.

* * *

**A/N: Can the next chapter end this way? Please? If these two don't kiss/make-out/marry/have children, I am going to die. **


	28. Things Fall Apart

**I LIVE!**

**

* * *

**

The Civil War of Ishval hadn't been going as planned. When the State Military was sent into rebuild, the whole country turned against themselves. There were those who hadn't lived through the Isvalan War and wanted to let Ametris help the country get back on it's feet. Then there was the group of citizens that wanted their country to continue as it was, without help, especially from the country that had killed so many of their people. Like it was said, things were not working out.

Roy Mustang, Brigadier General, studied the letter he had just been given. It was now up to him to decide what to do with Sector 5, which had had ten minor rebellions in one month. He wished that Fuhrer Grumman hadn't put such a heavy task on him. He didn't want to chose between life and death again, especially since the nightmares had been subsiding.

The flap of his tent open, in walking Riza Hawkeye, his right-hand woman, as most would say.

"Sir?" She saw his concerned face, clenched hand around the letter.

"Please tell me that I'm doing a good job at this," Her face relaxed as she smiled. She sat down next to him on his cot, forgetting that there was a wall that they had built up that should not be torn down, but yet, her she was knocking it down, brick by brick.

"Whatever you decide, I'll think it's the right thing to do,"

"You honestly think to highly of me. Your the one making all the decisions half of the time," She sighed and put her hand to the scar on her neck. She regrets doing it the instant she sees his eyes tear away and lower.

"I-Sir," Words seem to lose their way to her mouth. She can't even think of what she could say. She's more scared than anything of what she's done and the healing wound she had just cut open again.

"I don't think you understand, just how helpless I am," For a moment he wants to laugh at the irony of this situation, "I can't save anyone or help anyone here. I couldn't do that for you,"

"Sir, but I'm not-"

"Don't ever say those words, Hawkeye!" He almost used her name, but it's too delicate a situation, "I know very well that your alive, but what I don't think you understand is that you might have been dead if it hadn't been for me. Numerous of times too!"

"You're exaggerating," She's trying to keep calm, level-headed, but she knows he's right. Tears are pricking the corners of her eyes, ones that she's trying hard not to let him see.

"I'm not and you know it. And now. And now were out here trying to do God knows what, and-and-" He can't say it. He doesn't want to be the one to take the finally step and let that wall fall. He knows that it's been crumbling since the incident with Lust. Then the incident with Envy in the tunnel, it decreased in size by a half. He's known for years that this would happen, he just didn't except it to happen now. Not here, in this place where they're haunted by all that they've down. This is would be like returning to the Hawkeye Household after all these years. There are just so many ghosts in the air that they accidentally breathe in.

She understands this too. She knows what words he wants to say, but doesn't. Besides, they've always spoke best without words and now it's hard because they're trying to explain things with them. They haven't spoken in so long that their tongues can't form the words they want to say.

"You don't have to say it," She finally says, after the long silence. He doesn't look at her, afraid to start anything again.

"Thank you," He's so grateful for her and how she understands. He just desperately needs more time to be able to actually tell her.

Things were still oh so delicate.

* * *

**Two-parter? Maybe?**


	29. So Better Things Can Fall Together

**Thank you so very much to ****_Arrow Millenium_**** & _WashuHakubiPrototype_ for all the reviews! And thank you to all that favorited and subscribed to this story.**

**This is the continuation to Chapter 28.  
**

**

* * *

**

_One Month Later..._

It was a surprise to everyone when the letter came. Of course, they had knew of the relationship, but the idea of them getting married at their age shocked them. Yet, here they all were, gathered in the small, but comfortable Rockbell household, all waiting for the wedding to begin.

Everyone was seated in the backyard in white chairs, eager to see the bride, Winry Rockbell, walked down the aisle. Riza Hawkeye, who seemed to somehow be the center of gossip lately, was seated between Havoc and Mustang. She wished that they hadn't come to sit by her, but it was also a relief. The day previous, she and Mustang had had somewhat of a scuffle. It wasn't anything major, but it was still an argument that had never been really resolved. Looking back on it, she felt awful about fighting over such a petty thing as to what sector they should secure first, when they both knew what one it had to be. She was just feeling a little testy that day, she supposed.

Then, everyone turned as Winry came out the back door, and began her walk toward Edward. Even Riza was surprised that Roy hadn't made any comment to him about how nervous he looked. Winry smiled softly as she finally stood across from Ed. Winry was the one who insisted on having a wedding and inviting Roy Mustang, although Edward was secretly wanting them there too. (Mainly so he could show off to him that he was getting married and Roy was still a single man.)

Halfway through the vows, and God she herself wasn't all quite sure why, but Riza just couldn't sit there and watch the rest. It felt like there was this God-awful tight feeling in her chest and the feeling of sadness. She excused herself to Roy and Havoc quietly and doing her best to unseen, sneaked her way back inside the house. She took a deep breath and tried her best to calm herself. This was not how Riza Hawkeye acted.

"You okay there Hawkeye?" She turned around to meet Havoc. Her thoughts though were more concerned with why Mustang didn't follow her, but she didn't have much time to think through them.

"Listen, I think you'd be better to just go home. I can even take you. The chief...Hawkeye...We all know what's between you and him and-"

"Havoc, there's nothing between me and the General. We're-" She was trying to act all business on an emotional issue. She couldn't believe what the years had done to her.

"Bullshit! Now, just listen to me. I think I've figured things out finally. You're jealous of them aren't you? Winry and Ed?"

"It's-It's not that. I just felt..." She couldn't think of the words. They wouldn't form into sentences in her mind, failed connections.

"The Chief is a good guy, Hawkeye. Hell, he's great. He saved the country, but you're wasting your time on...on loving him," Love? He wanted to call something that she had with Mustang as simple as _love_? She couldn't even begin to respond to such a thing! He continued, "He loves the country more than anything. You and I both know that. He's not going to give up something that great to be with you,"

"What's going on? Are you alright, Captain?" Roy Mustang entered the household, along with a few others. The wedding had ended, so now everyone was free to converse and dine. The three were off in the kitchen, behind the scenes, as one might say, yet he was still using formalities. Roy noted the scene he was taking in. Havoc was standing close to Riza, closer than Roy would have liked, but he could deal with that later. Then there was Riza, God he couldn't even bring himself to look at her. Her eyes had pricks of tears in them, but she still managed to look beautiful in the dress she had chosen for the occasion. Havoc gave Mustang a warning looking as he walked out of the room.

"What happened back there?" Roy walked closer to her, wanting, the need to be close.

"I just felt a little sick. I'm fine now though," Roy gave her a stern look. She was closing up the gaps in the wall that they had just torn down merely a month ago.

"Havoc-He-What did he say to you?" She shook her head. She couldn't repeat those _awful, horrible_ things to _him. _She wouldn't. Roy was beginning to feel angry. How dare she block him out when they had just become to get so dangerously close? What happened to daring him, flirting with him, to tell him that he loved her last month? "Fine, I understand," He said and began to walk away, then there was her voice.

"Wait!" It was a yell, but merely a cry. She didn't want to be alone, not like this, "General, I'm just trying to-" Help? Save you from all the heartbreak of hearing those thing? She struggled.

"With...?"

"The things Havoc said, well, Sir, you don't deserve to hear them,"

"And I don't think you did either, if they worked you up this much. Tell me," A last minute plead, "please,"

"They know. According to him, everyone in the office has known for quite some time about...us,"

"That's all he said? Honestly, Hawkeye, even you could have guessed that they've been hinting at us! That's what you're so worried about?"

"Sir, please. I wasn't finished. He also," She was trying oh so hard to control herself, "He accused me of being jealous. Of Edward and Winry. He said that, I'm jealous because I'll never be with you like they are. The country means more to you than anyone could,"

And then it hit him like a bullet to the chest, an untreated wound having to let bleed out, "And you believed him?" He almost, _almost, _whispered a prayer for he to say that of course she didn't believe him. If she didn't, then he wouldn't know how to handle things. It's funny how the years have made them both forget how to speak.

"I said I would follow you even into Hell," She watched him closely as he ran his hands through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

"That doesn't tell me if you think Havoc's right about me," Just for the record, he hasn't told her he loved her yet, "Hawkeye, I know that I may be called a ladies' man, but, I don't know how I can make you understand,"

"You don't-"

"No, no. I want to. I have to finally be able to tell you that I love you. Do you hear me Riza Hawkeye? I love you. Yeah, the country means a lot to me and you know that it's my dream to be Fuhrer, but without you, well, let's not go there," By this point he was standing right in front of her face, so so close, dangerously close. She shook her head softly, hair that she had down for the wedding, shaking from side to side.

"I already knew," She wasn't romantic and let's face it, he wasn't with her either, but they both thought that this with somewhat a bittersweet moment.

"How long?" His hand brushes against hers, daring her to take his hand. She does, enjoying the feel of his fingers fitting so perfectly between hers.

"Oh, quite a long time now," She's smiling and he thinks that she's never going to be more beautiful than she is now, with tears in her eyes, hair down, yet smiling all the while. His other hand drifts up to her cheek, trembling, afraid that she'll run or deny him and yet. She is the one that makes the final one, her mouth on his. He kisses her and is so glad that it's finally all worked out between them, no more gray zones in their once black and white world.

"I love you," He says, once more, now unafraid. She smiles and whispers the same back to him, quiet and collective as she always is. They're both so, so happy and are glad that they don't need the use of words anymore to tell them how the other feels. Havoc was right, even though love was such a simple word, it fit their feelings respectively.

* * *

***Phew* This took me quite a while to work out all in my mind, but I did it nevertheless! Ugh, I lied though, maybe this could continue on. I'm not sure.  
**


End file.
